


until dawn headcanons yeet

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: btich ass headcanons ehehhsh [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: everybody gangsta till the pants start walking





	until dawn headcanons yeet

hannah n sam are the mom friends yall can fight me on that

josh would sell his soul for a good ol bag of takis 

emily takes dance classes n they do not disappoint she got moves yall 

emily could breath n matt would be like thts my girl 

mike n jess are that couple tht everyone seems to hate but r lowkey jealous about 

chris n ashley r bros :)

u bet ur ass they get together to play mario kart n shit gets weirdly personal

the washington kids watch jane the virgin fight me 

ashley has a hamster n he is best

look me in the eye n tell me hannah isnt vegetarian/vegan

mike would literally drink hot sauce for breakfast 

sam n ashley study together a lot 

u bet ur balls they do group costumes for halloween 

n emily is like 'I'm too old!1!1!' but secretly she luvs it 

beth can make a mean iced coffee

u know what now ima list wht they're good at making;)  
\------------------------

josh makes a bomb ass hot chocolate 

chris is rlly good at making grilled cheeses

ashley bakes a mean batch of brownies 

sam can make a killer vegan smoothie bowl

mike can fucking kill a man wit his bomb ass soups 

jess can make a darn good burrito 

emily can make a meannn mixed drink 

matt is the best fucking cookie baker in town weird ass type of cookie?? he can fucking do it yo

hannah makes amazing fucking oatmeal or jus breakfast foods in general


End file.
